


precious

by truthhurts (cicadas)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Crying, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Restraints, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicadas/pseuds/truthhurts
Summary: prompt: dark!tony and something with drugging Peter, enjoying him while he's drugged up?





	precious

Tony watched the needle as it disappeared into Peter’s translucent skin, right on the blue vein in the crook of his elbow. He was strapped down, which made everything easier, not that the boy offered any resistance in his current state. This was his second dose. A top-up after the first main injection. It was a stingy liquid, something akin to a local anaesthetic but a little more potent. It didn’t numb so much as calm, a giant dose of Valium in a little syringe.

His Peter was high as a kite right now, limp and limbless and completely at ease. Perfect.

Tony withdrew the syringe and deposited it into the yellow bin nearby, stripped the gloves from his hands, and sat back to watch the drug take effect once more. If he had to pick a favourite part of his time with Peter, this would be it. The way the boy’s arms and hands relaxed against the leather straps, the way his neck muscles stopped straining from trying to yell, how his head lolled to the side, finally overcome with the forced calm in his blood.

Tony got up out of his chair and gripped the boy’s chin with a firm hand, moving his jaw side to side, prying his eyes open so he could see those gorgeous irises blown wide. He was gone, offering no resistance to the movements he was being made to do.

“All ready for me, my darling,” Tony nosed up the shell of Peter’s ear, tongue dipping into the hollow of his neck. He bit at his collarbones, at the soft flesh of his neck, up to his jaw, and finally covered his mouth with his own, gnawing at his bottom lip a little just to feel the boy squirm under him.

At a particularly savage bite, the boy let out a delayed groan, arms twitching a little in their restraints. Tony pulled away, frowning with no sympathy present at all.

“I’m sorry, baby. That was mean, wasn’t it?” He licked at the swollen part of Peter’s lip and stood up, reaching to the table for the little sachets of lube.

“I’ll make it up to you, though. Don’t I always?”

From the corner of Peter’s eye, a tear welled up and ran down his cheek. A response was dormant in his throat, stuck among the dull muscle and stiff tongue. He couldn’t speak. He couldn’t say no. And that was all the consent Tony needed.

He tore the wrapper open with practised precision, emptying the contents onto two thick fingers, sliding them together to make sure they were properly coated. Once he was satisfied, he brought his hand down between Peter’s legs.

The boy was spread, legs on two seperate parts of the table, strapped at the ankle to make sure he didn’t kick - not that he could in his current state. Tony took his time rubbing his fingers around the boy’s hole, loving the slick sounds that emerged every time he pushed in just a little, the pink hole sucking him in like it wanted this as much as Tony did. It was practically a sign, the boy’s body telling him what Peter himself so vehemently denied.

Tony pushed forward with more force, keeping his fingers together and wriggling them inside Peter’s hole, every slick drag in and out absolute heaven to him. He hunched forward, watching Peter’s face as it gave of the tiniest hints of emotion, letting him know what Peter was thinking under the haze of the drugs. A wince. A twitch of his mouth. Clenching shut of his eyes and another tear sliding down his face. Incredible, the way the human body reacts to stimulus under the influence of such a drug.

Tony put more force into his thrusts, curling his fingers, searching for the bundle of nerves he’d spent to many hours playing with, finally finding it and pushing. Swirling the tips of his fingers against it, nudging it, making sure to aim in that one spot each time he withdrew his fingers and plunged them back in.

The boy began to respond as the minutes ticked by, tiny whimpers and huffed breaths coming from his open mouth, every now and then something akin to a vowel or a word count out - but they were never clear enough, and were therefore ignored.

Tony continued his assault on Peter’s prostate, moving another hand to grip his little cock, only half-hard due to the drugs in his systems. He pumped it slowly, wrist loose and grip looser, tugging at him almost lazily until Peter was whining for real.

High pitched noises and sobs soon filled the cold room, echoing off the walls and back to Tony’s ears like a symphony just for him. He wouldn’t be able to cum yet - not with his body still so offline - but he’d be able to feel every sensation become overstimulation until he could.

The minutes kept going until an hour had passed, Tony’s hands only mildly sore, his patience far outweighing any bodily cramp he had. He was set in his goal, and he’d get it.

Peter’s toes twitched. Hands curled into fists, head began turning side to side. Sighs became groans, and half-words and near-pleas started pouring out consistently. The tears and sobs combined into an ugly cry, hitching breaths and excess tears coming from his nose simply making the boy more beautiful. He was always prettiest when he cried.

Tony took the opportunity to lean down and get his mouth on the boy whose cock was finally filling out properly. He hid his teeth behind his lips and hollowed his cheeks, being incredibly gentle with the boy whose prostate he was currently abusing. Over and over. He licked at the head, sucking him down until he hit the back of his throat, grinning around Peter’s cock when he felt tiny, near imperceptible thrusts of his hips.

Peter groaned, voice thick, little moans of “-Lease...Nn...Nuh” becoming louder.

Tony pulled off, working his fingers faster. “I’ve got you, Peter, you’re okay. It’s just me. I’m taking care of you. I’ll always take care of you.”

Peter came unexpectedly, thick ropes of come covering his bare chest and his own cock, hips twitching and thrusting into the air. Tony smiled at the sight, continuing to press his fingers into the boy. Peter tossed his head to the side, a low “Ngghh” the only thanks he got.

Tony pulled his fingers free and reached for a little packet of wipes, cleaning his fingers and wiping down Peter’s stomach.

“You’ve done well, Pete. I’m so proud of you.”

Tony offered the boy a quick smile as he stuck a new needle into the glass bottle.

“Just a few more, Peter, then were done for the night,” he said, and plunged the needle gently into the boy’s skin. “I’m so, so proud.”


End file.
